


Komorebi Serenade

by RedSun



Category: IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Genre: Alpha Tenn, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, M/M, Mitsuki and parents make an appearance, Omega Iori, self indulgent mush, theres no real plot if im beimg honest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-09
Updated: 2019-12-09
Packaged: 2021-02-27 00:07:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21727990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedSun/pseuds/RedSun
Summary: Iori meets his fated mate by chance while on a stroll through the park. He's beautiful and Iori doesnt know what to do other than embrace the Alpha that was made for him. Mitsuki sees the change in his little brother and can't help but worry that Iori is jumping into things a little too quickly.
Relationships: Izumi Iori/Kujou Ten
Comments: 7
Kudos: 40





	Komorebi Serenade

**Author's Note:**

> Edited: because the first time I posted this I was in a Target at 11 pm and my phone was at 3% battery lol so this should be a little more how I wanted it. Thank you for all the kudos and your comments are really appreciated!

The first time Iori met Tenn it was a warm spring afternoon under the shimmering shade of a wisteria tree. Purple petals shivered on their branches under the pressure of the wind as it swept under the boughs of the wisteria, liberating a few delicate petals from their calyx to dance prettily in the air before coming to rest on the earth below. Standing on the south side of the wind, Iori had been drawn towards a tempting aroma that had permeated the scene on the busy streets of Tokyo where it led to the base of the mighty tree where a lone man stood basking peacefully under the purple hue, the sun filtering through the trees, shifting and changing like light underwater. Iori couldn't help but help but feel like he _was_ underwater. Consumed and muffled by the smell coming off the man in front of him. 

The wind had just enough bite to it that the alpha under the wisteria had opted to wear a large knitted cardigan over a dark v-neck tee and slim neutral slacks ending just above the ankles. His hair was light, skin fair and slightly flushed against the bite of the wind like strawberries and cream and looking just as sweet. Iori could have sworn he had never seen a site so beautiful like the one before him then. He seemed ethereal, unmoving the way he was, face turned up smile splayed over soft lips, eyes filled with a sort of wonderment and a fraction of unconditional love that Iori wished would look at him the same way with the chime of rustling floral ornaments playing around them.

Then came a lull. Once the air settled and the roar of the trees hushed the stranger jolted suddenly, eyes widened almost comically, breaking the picturesque quality of the moment. He stared at Iori in alarm, mouth opening and closing like a man lost for words. Suddenly Iori realized that the man in front of him was real, not a figure created from the delusion that the pheromones where inflicting on every one of Iori's senses.

Iori took a step forward, then two, until he was merely an arm's length away from the alpha. Neither could break the other’s gaze.

"Hello," Iori offered.

"Hello," the alpha parroted.

With a simple utterance of greeting, Iori felt as if he had sold his soul to an angel. One who was beautiful yet terrifying. One who would be his deliverance and his damnation.

After his initial shock, Tenn smiled at the omega and asked, "What's your name?"

"Iori Izumi." He replied.

"Iori, huh? My name is Tenn Nanase, but you can call me Tenn."

Iori shook his head resolutely. "I'd prefer to call you Nanase-san."

"Is that so?" Tenn chuckled, bemused. What an interesting omega, he thought. Here he was, standing in front of Tenn, pulled by the call nature decided for them where it was certain they were meant for so much more together. While other omegas would throw themselves at at Tenn’s feet for the chance to close the gap of formality between them, Iori still chose to stay well on the other side of the bridge. Perhaps he was just shy, Tenn considered.

“Your scent. . .” Tenn was brought out of his musing at the hesitancy in Iori’s voice. “ I ended up following it without thinking. I’ve never smelled anything like it.” 

"I would hope so. Yours is rather delicious, Iori Izumi." Iori flushed cutely at the compliment, averting his eyes from the honest intensity of Tenn’s gaze.

“Don’t say that like it’s nothing.”

“It’s an honest statement, Iori. I assume you understand what brought you to me? I feel the same.”

“How would you know how I feel?”

“You’re scent tells me everything, Iori Izumi. You smell like lust." He stated matter of factly. "It’s quite cute, honestly. Especially since you look like the type of person who doesn’t typically like to indulge in carnal desire.” Tenn smirked playfully and reached out to take one of the omega’s hands and cup it between his own. “No need to worry, there’s no need to rush if you’re too shy. I’ll start off by letting you hold my hand. How’s that, Iori?”

Tenn was taken aback when Iori retracted his hand from between his and took a few tentative steps back. Even if his scent wasn't on full display Tenn could tell from his face that Iori was made uncomfortable by something he had done.

“Please stop doing that.” Iori pleaded, brows knit into a worried line, eyes looking anywhere but Tenn. Tenn couldn’t help feeling guilty for whatever it was he had done to make the sweet omega in front of him shrink away and turn sour. His instincts where on the attack now telling him to comfort the omega no matter what it took.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't be so careless and touch you without permission. It won't happen again." Tenn felt awful for making the cute omega run away from him. He wasn't sure what exactly he had done but while he was trying to impress him with his usual charm he had instead possibly ruined his chance at earning the trust of this omega. Despite the natural attraction they had towards each other, being together was still a choice and Iori could very well choose to step away if he wanted and Tenn would have no say in the matter.

However, instead of being repulsed and turning away like Tenn feared, Iori simply covered his flushed face with both hands and shut his eyes in embarrassment, curling in on himself as if he were in pain.

"My name. Please stop saying my name." Tenn was confused but before he could ask what he meant, Iori explained. "Every time you say my name your scents gets sweeter and sweeter. I can't. . . It's too much."

Oh.

Tenn hadn't even realized he had been doing such a thing. It was startling to know that such a thing was so obvious through his scent, though. It was true that Tenn had been pleased to know the name of the omega fated for him but he didnt know he had liked it quite enough for it show _that_ strongly.

Still, it was amusing.

Tenn chuckled quietly to himself and approached Iori cautiously. He placed his hands under the other's elbows and gently guided him back upright. Then took both of Iori's wrists - they were a bit thicker than what he would expect from an omega - and cooed words of encouragement until Iori finally revealed his face, red and eyes brimming with tears of embarrassment. Tenn was struck with an intense bout of adoration at the sight. Iori was just too cute.

"Iori Izumi."

"Stop that." This time Iori did not shy away from Tenn's glittering eyes as he was being teased. There was even perhaps just a small spark of something defiant in them. He wasn't going to lose to Tenn's game.

"Iori Izumi" He repeated with a lower, more breathier tone, one he knew would elicit an attractive response from the omega.

It worked.

"Iori."

"Stop it."

"Iori."

"I said, stop it."

"Ichi, then?"

That seemed to do it. Iori could no longer handle the pressure and his scent was practically lascivious now. Tenn worried he might have gone too far. They were in public after all and the flirting fated pair where starting to cause a scene through their unconcealed scents.

Iori was obviously too far incapacitated on the ground in a fetal squat, knees hugged tightly to his chest trying to calm down his breathing.

Yeah, it might have been too much, Tenn thought. Poor Iori was on the ground and Tenn was left standing, not that he wasn't affected by Iori's scent, he was just better at controlling his reaction. No doubt Iori and any stranger passerby could smell it on him too.

Tenn crouched down in front of Iori and began to stroke his hair soothingly, taking deep breaths trying to calm himself down as well.

After a while Iori let out a deep breath as if he had been holding it this whole time. Tenn didn't stop stroking his hair.

"Feeling better?" He asked.

“Damnation for sure,” Iori grumbled under his breath.

“What?”

Iori shook his head. “It’s nothing.”

They exchanged numbers before heading their separate ways. Iori wasn't the type of person to give out his contact information to someone he had just met but this was a special circumstance, he tried justifying to himself. It would be interesting to find out more about this alpha who was apparently _made_ for him. Being the only omega in a family of betas was rare, and finding one's soulmate was just as rare and some even believed it to be just a fairy tale hope. Iori would be lying if he said he wasn't even the least bit curious as to how he had ended up in such favorable - or not so favorable - odds. 

A wave of relief washed over Iori as he walked through the front doors of his family bakery. The smell of freshly baked bread and coffee doing wonders to soothe his nerves. Mitsuki welcomed him in automatically from behind the counter before looking up to see who it was. 

"Iori, you're back!"

"Oh! Little Iori, welcome back," Leaning over the small cake display was a tall handsome foreigner named Nagi. Nagi had began to frequent their bakery the last few months, he was everything you'd expect of a stereotypical northerner, blond hair, blue eyes and fair skin, but he had a friendly and exuberant personality. He and Mitsuki had been an odd pair from the start. Mitsuki had found Nagi to be overbearing at the best of times and they often got into small quarrels over stupic topic like anime and personal space. Now they were best friends and it was not unusual to see Nagi in and outside of the bakery enough for Iori to feel comfortable around the alpha.

"Hey, where's the stuff I asked you to get from the store?" Mitsuki asked.

Iori stopped halfway across the floor when he noticed his empty hands. "I. . . I forgot it."

"You forgot it? How could you, of all people--"

"Oh!" Nagi suddenly gasped, startling to two brothers. "Iori. . ." He began wearily, giving Iori a knowing look up and down his person. Iori could feel the energy drain out of him. No doubt Nagi could tell he had an encounter with an alpha and no doubt he would assume the worst of it especially if the scent clung to him as much as Iori feared it did. Iori pleaded desperately with his eyes, _don’t you dare say anything about it in front of Nii-san_ , but of course Nagi couldn't keep his mouth shut when it came to the omega.

"You smell like alpha."

"What?!" Iori closed his eyes in defeat as Mitsuki rounded the counter and rushed to his side. "Are you okay? Where you assaulted?"

"I'm perfectly fine, Nii-san," Iori conceded, allowing Mitsuki to turn his head this way and that to make sure there were no marks on his neck or other physical markers left on his person. Iori was glad there were no other customers in the store to witness Mitsuki babying him. "I just met my fated mate."

There came a pause accompanied by wide eyed stares. Nagi was the first one to break it with a decisive clap and a bright smile. "Congratulations Iori! When do we get to meet this amazing alpha? Is he coming over right now?"

"Nagi. . ."

"We've only exchanged numbers. It's a little early, isn't it?"

"Nonsense! If they had the nerve to leave their scent on you like that then I don't think they'd be opposed to meeting their in laws so soon." Nagi winked in confidence.

Mitsuki gave Nagi a dumbfounded look but Nagi paid no attention to him.

"And how exactly do I smell like to you, Rokuya-san?" Iori was afraid to ask but it was something he had been thinking about on the way back home. He could feel eyes staring at him from behind as he passed by others on the streets. It was sensation he was not used to but he supposed it was only natural since he was sure the alpha's scent still clung to him, he could smell it, too, but he couldn't gauge the amount or intensity.

Nagi shifted his weight and pondered Iori's question for a moment, sniffing the air inquisitively. Once it seemed he had come to an answer he looked at Iori and opened his mouth, then he looked at Mitsuki, then back to Iori. Nagi at least had the decency to sound a little hesitant with his response.

"You smell like you just had sex."

Iori felt his face heat up in an instant. Mitsuki made a half strange strangled sound in his surprise.

“It sounds a lot more serious than it actually is,” Nagi was quick to amend. “It’s just a strong smell. He must be a Dominant Alpha.”

“I think that pretty much confirms my fears,” Iori sighed, not wanting to meet his brother's eyes out of embarrassment. “I even warned him it was too much.”

“So he did it on purpose? That’s so irresponsible! What if he had triggered your heat?”

“He almost did.”

Nagi couldn't help chuckling as he held a hysterical Mitsuki to his chest while the shorter man gave Iori a stern lesson on the importance of self control and heat prevention. Nagi helped to diffuse the situation by reasoning that any alpha with bad intentions would have alarmed an omega instead of attract them and Iori had reason enough to avoid such an alpha if they where to approach him but Mitsuki wasn’t so convinced. He wasn’t used to seeing his brother regard someone with so much nonchalance in such an intimate situation. Even with Tamaki, Iori’s closest and only friend, who happened to also be one of the few alphas in Iori’s life was never once considered to be a potential partner by Iori and any notion to the chance was promptly met with unpleasant grimances from both boys. Nagi somehow convinced Mitsuki to let poor Iori retreat to his room to shower and retire for the day while the two of them got back to managing the bakery.

Mitsuki sighed and hung his head. Nagi chuckled and put an arm around his friend, giving him a gentle squeeze.

“Oh, Mitsuki,” he consoled. “Little Iori is growing up. Let him live a little.”

Mitsuki huffed in annoyance and rubbed at his eyes. “I’m not trying to stop him, Nagi. I’m just worried. I’ve seen plenty of alphas try to take advantage of omegas with their strong scents. I don’t think I could stand to see it happen to Iori.

“I know that, my dear Mitsuki. If this alpha really is his fated mate then you have nothing to worry about. A fated pair would only have their partner’s best interest at heart. They would never do anything to harm Iori.”

“Yeah, but what if they’re lying? Like you said, their scent was very strong.”

Nagi only shook his head in response. “ _I’m_ a dominant alpha and yet Iori has never said anything to me about being attracted to my scent, or that it’s too strong.”

“He says you smell like pine needles”

“ _Oh!_ ” Nagi smiled. “Did he?”

Mitsuki laughed happy to take on a change of subject and nodded. “Yeah he did. He says it’s very calming and it’s the only reason he’s let you stick around for so long.”

Nagi gasped and flailed across the cake display dramatically. “Iori! He wounds me! Does he not love me for my personality? I thought we were friends.” He cried woefully.

“Of course,” Mitsuki agreed. “We only keep you around because your pretty face attracts more customers.”

“No, _Mitsuki_! Not you too!”

The two friends bickered and played about, worries forgotten, until a customer shuffled their way into the bakery and the two had to act professional again.

Later that night Iori received a phone call. It was Tenn. Iori froze when he saw the image of the alpha flash up on his phone screen. It was one he had taken when they had exchanged numbers. He had taken a few until he was satisfied with one and set it as his contact photo. It was an attractive photo framed by the wisterias. Iori stared at it and let it ring until he feared the call would drop. When he answered he tried to speak but the words stopped at the back of his throat helplessly.

"Iori?" Came a low voice when he failed to say a word. It sounded hushed as if he was trying not to be overheard. Iori felt his heart skip a beat.

"Nanase-san," he managed in a whisper.

"Ah, there you are." Tenn practically purred. "How was your day?"

Iori was glad he was in his room already instead of downstairs helping Mitsuki clean up the bakery like usual. Mitsuki had firmly insisted that Iori call it an early night and go to bed before he had a conniption fit. Their parents had been out of town for the weekend visiting some old friends but had just returned about an hour and where now helping Mitsuki clean in his stead so Iori was all alone on the second floor. He didn’t want his family to see him in this state, clutching the phone with white knuckles and sweaty fingers. His heart pounding rapidly in his ear.

"It's been a little haphazard, thanks to you." Iori didn't mean for it sound so accusatory but his voice was a little strained from nervousness.

Thankfully Tenn took it in stride. "I'll admit I did go a little overboard with you back there but you were just so cute I couldn't help myself," He chuckled.

"You should control yourself better next time. My brother was beside himself when I came home smelling like a needy alpha. He thought I'd been assaulted." 

"Ah," Tenn sighed. "Sorry for causing you so much trouble."

Ior began to relax. Tenn sounded truly repentant. No doubt, he had not intended to cause any stress on Iori. It was just his instincts to claim the omega without the use of any physical contact. Iori had done the same in response. He wouldn't be surprised if the alpha had left their encounter smelling like an omega in heat.

"Next time we meet, I want to assure him I mean no harm."

Iori wondered when the next time they meet will be. Just thinking about it made Iori crave the scent of the alpha. It was a nice scent after all.

"Next time we meet. . ."

"You mentioned it first, Iori Izumi."

"Don't start. Your pheromones don't work over the phone."

"I know that." He laughed, softly. Cute, Iori thought. "I just love saying your name. . ." Iori blushed. The pair soon fell into a comfortable silence. it was strange that Iori could feel so calm now with the alpha's presence just over the phone. Just knowing he was there made Iori feel like he was being protected. Soon he found himself laying on his side in the middle of his bedroom floor, phone pressed between his ear and the floor.

"I wish I could see you again, Iori. I miss you and your scent already."

Tenn was still speaking softly over the phone but his last words were barely a whisper and Iori would have missed them if his room hadn't already been so quiet. "I've been thinking about you all day at work today. Your scent really cheered me up."

"You went to work smelling like me?" Iori couldn't believe he was asking such a thing. He couldn't believe he was _actually_ curious for the answer. It was normal for a mated alpha-omega couple to scent each other as a means of comfort but for an unmated couple who had just met to go around smelling like each other was almost scandalous and could mean one of two things, neither being something Iori would condone as being within him moral standards. But somehow the idea this time didn’t sound so appalling.

"Yes. . . And I loved it. Seriously, Iori. I've never met an omega who made me feel the way you do. This whole fated mates thing is truly incredible."

Iori couldn't believe it. He felt so happy. He heart was leaping with fervor at every word uttered from Tenn's lips. Iori closed his eyes and relished in the feelings buzzing around inside of him. Never before could he have imagined feeling like this for a single person. No one but his fated mate.

"I. . . Feel the same way." Iori declared boldly. "It felt weird when I finally had to wash your scent away. My brother didn't like it so he made me shower once I got home."

"I'm sorry to hear that."

Iori shook his head.

"Don't worry about it, Nanase-san. He was just worried about me drawing any unwanted attention to myself. I already explained to him what happened."

“Oh good,” Tenn sighed with relief. "What did you tell him?"

"I told him you weren't a bad person."

Tenn felt his chest warm with affection. He smiled.

"I'll apologize to him directly when I finally meet him for the first time. I didn't mean to make you or anyone else uncomfortable by teasing you that way."

“I’m sure he’ll forgive you. Nii-san is very kind.”

Iori was happy. So incredibly happy. He had only known Tenn for no more than a collective hour but already Iori could tell that he was truly not a bad person. He was honest, understanding, and gentle, cute, and just about everything he could have hoped for in a mate so far. They both took a moment to bask in this new found feeling.

"Iori?" Tenn inquired. Iori mellowed out to the sound of it, smiling to himself.

"Yes, Nanase-san?"

"Are you free this weekend? I think I would like to see you again."

 _I would like to see you again too_ , Iori wanted to say but he didn’t. It was still difficult for him to admit his feelings out loud even now despite all the sudden changes in his nature.

Iori pondered the answer. He often helped his family in the bakery downstairs everyday since graduating but he technically wasn't officially employed, and his parents never really cared when he did work as long as he was there when they needed the help.

"I'm free," he concluded. He just needed to let his parents know he was going to be out for a few hours. "What time?"

"How about we meet at the same park at nine? Under the wisteria."

"I can do that."

"Good. I'll see you Saturday, then." The two remained silent once again comforted by the other’s silent presence, neither wanting to end the call.

"Good night, Nanase-san." Iori said at last.

"Good night, Iori. Sweet dreams, my love."

With that note, the call ended. Iori laid still, ear still rested against his phone on the floor. The last words had sent a pleasured shock through him and he had no idea how to handle it. No one had ever called him "love". No one had even talked to Iori so sweetly, so sincerely, save for his family. He liked the sound of it but the effect it had on him emotionally clearly presented itself on his face in the form of a bright and blooming blush that reached from ear to ear. Iori made a mental note to himself to bring a mask with him on Saturday just in case.

With that settled, Iori finally pushed himself up off the floor to finish getting ready for bed. After he was once settled in his bed he checked his messages one last time. There was only a single message from Tenn that simply read: _will you please hold my hand this time?_

Iori smiled and sent a quick reply.

_Only if you promise not to say my name too many times._

_Iori Izumi, that's not fair._

_That's my only condition._

_Fine. Am I allowed to text it?_

_If that helps._

That Saturday was almost a repeat of their previous encounter except this time when Iori followed the sweet alluring scent that unmistakably belonged to Tenn, he was met by a dazzling smile and a pair of sparkling rose colored eyes focused directly on him. As he approached Tenn, his smile somehow seemed to grow more and more blinding, filled with unconcealed admiration. Iori was glad he remembered to bring a mask. There was no way he was going to let anyone see the usually serious and composed Iori Izumi simper like a fool at the site of his alpha. It was just his instincts coming out after years of careful control and concealment.

"Nanase-san" Iori greeted politely, with a nod.

"Iori," Tenn replied with a soft smile. That soft smile then turned into a small frown when he noticed the dark piece of wired cloth covering Iori's neck.

"That wasn't there yesterday."

Iori also wasn't very pleased at the thing around his neck either. That morning he and Mitsuki got into a little scuffle about the need to wear a collar for his meeting with Tenn. He had argued that Tenn had been very much in control of himself their first meeting so there was no need to wear the stuffy thing. Mitsuki still insisted. Alphas could be unpredictable and he would just feel better if Iori wore it until he could meet Tenn himself. Reluctantly, Iori appeased his brother by putting the cursed thing on. If he was lucky he wouldn’t have to wear it for long.

"Don’t worry about it. My brother was nervous about us meeting and wouldn't let me leave the house until I agreed to wear it." 

Still, his reassurance that it wasn't such a big deal didn't seem to put Tenn at ease.

"Not that it's a bad thing, but they seem very overprotective."

"They are. I'm the only omega in our family."

A light of understanding sparked suddenly in Tenn’s eyes as he nodded, "I can understand where they're coming from." Tenn agreed logically. "I would probably act similarly if my little brother came home smelling like he'd been to a brothel."

"It wasn't that bad was it?" Iori cringed. He still didn't like the idea that he had come off smelling like that in front of a crowd. It was down right embarrassing and even a little dangerous.

"According to my coworkers it was."

Iori didn't want to think about that too much and right now being in the same place under the same tree with the same alpha was making his squirm with a little restlessness. He shook his head trying to clear his thoughts. Thankfully this time Tenn's pheromones weren't driving him crazy like they had the first time he smelled them. It was calmer now, but still sweet and tempting.

"Come on, Iori. I asked you out here for a reason. Let's go someplace quieter."

Iori had no complaints. He followed Tenn out of the park and to a small cafe a few places down from the bustle of the main streets. They went inside and ordered some quick drinks, Iori a black coffee and Tenn an iced americano. They sat outside in the sun in the cool breeze. It was rather pleasant being the only customers outside, the busy streets filling most of the natural silence just enough that it was perfect for having a personal conversation without being intruded on by the heavy sounds of daily traffic.

Iori sat across from Tenn, cupping his cup of coffee between both hands to warm them up. The morning was chilly but promised warmer temperatures as the day progressed. He took this time take note that unlike the day before Tenn had opted to dress a little more smartly this time. Instead of the baggy cardigan he had worn last time today he wore a lightly spotted button up shirt with the sleeves rolled up just below his elbows with a dark grey vest on top that appeared to have been fitted. His shirt was tucked in and pressed neatly without a wrinkle out of place. His slack where the same way, dark and accented with a leather brown belt and shoes to match. He looked like a man worthy of the title of Alpha. Iori was fascinated by his waist, hugged snuggly by the vest he had fashioned around it. Tenn was no smaller than Iori but admittedly his frame wasn’t as built as his. He realized he had probably been staring too long when he finally heard Tenn speak, an amused edge to his voice.

"So? Tell me about yourself. How old are you?"

Iori sat up with his back straight and spoke with an air or a perfect conversationalist. 

"I recently turned 20 in January. And you?"

"I'm not much older than you, then. I'm also 20 but my birthday is in July." He continued, "What do you do? Do you work?"

"I work at my family's bakery. I'm trying to save some money before going back to school next month."

"How interesting," Tenn mused. "Tell me more about your family's bakery."

And so the better part of their morning went on question after question even well after they had both finished their drinks.

Tenn was working at a well known theater in the next city as an assistant director. He had started out as an actor doing mostly background and supporting roles but had recently gained an opportunity with an old friend to direct a musical. He’s been enjoying the work so far but it didn’t change the feeling he had of wanting to be on stage shining and bringing smiles of joy on the faces of his audience. Iori thought that Tenn could have the power to capture the hearts of any audience he stood before with his natural charm and persona. Iori regretted that he did not know Tenn while he still acted on stage, if not for the fated mates bond he probably would have fallen in love with the alpha at first sight then and there. It worked out beautifully that the two had met in this fashion, he decide, as strangers with a mutual want to know the other instead of one pining for the affection of the other never knowing if his efforts where in vain or not. He was extremely lucky that things turned out the way they had.

The two had taken a detour through the park they had met in to stretch their legs and continue their conversations through surrounding prompts. Tenn had shared with Iori the reason he had been in the park in the first place.

“I was feeling inspired,” He began, eyes warmly fixed on the wisteria trees in the distance. “It was a beautiful day and while I was on my way to work I saw the flowers from a distance. Since I hadn’t yet seen the flowers blooming this year I suddenly had the thought that it probably wouldn’t be so bad if I showed up late to work for once. I’m glad I was right.”

Once they made their way across the park Tenn gestured to one of the busy streets that lead to a stip of shops and suggested the look around. Iori agreed amiably. At the crossroads Iori felt a light graze pass over the top of his right hand. He turned to look at Tenn inquisitively but the other was not looking at him. He was looking ahead, cheeks dusted a light pink. Their hands brushed again but this time Iori felt Tenn’s slender fingers tentatively hook around his own, feather light and barely there. Iori’s lips twitched up slightly, the gesture highly endearing. Without hesitation he took hold of the alpha’s hand and intertwined their finders. Tenn’s hand was hot, he noted. Neither said a word to the other as they waited for the walk sign to signal them to cross but their scents had fallen into a harmonial hum and the flush of their cheeks betrayed the warmth thrumming in their chests.

After that Tenn would not let go of Iori’s hand. Not that he minded but after their hands had become locked in each other Tenn became so much more endearingly destructive and Iori had no idea how to handle it. He had been fine at first, only aware of the heat of the other’s hand in contrast to the cool autumn air, then he became aware of every twitch and every squeeze shared between them. He had never held someone’s hand save for his family when he was younger, so now holding hands with his fated mate Iori had become hyper aware of the unbearable _heat_ in his own hand. He was sure Tenn could feel it too, but he was too embarrassed to say anything and draw attention to it. Thankfully, Tenn was the first to pull away, smiling sheepishly.

“Sorry, I guess I’m more nervous than I thought.”

Iori simply smiled shyly.

“I guess I am, too.”

It was an odd feeling at first but after their hands parted and the cool outside air contacted their sweaty palms Iori realized he wanted more of it. The heat was bearable if only he could have their skin touching again.

This time instead of taking his hand again Tenn took a hold of Iori’s arm so that now their shoulders were touching. The increase of physical contact left Iori’s head spinning. Their faces were so close. . .

“Is this okay?”

“This. . . is fine, Nanase-san.”

“Good,” He beamed. “Now where to, Iori?” He asked, giving his arm a gente squeeze. “You’ve allowed me to drag you along all this time. Now it’s your turn to choose our next location.”

“I don’t know. . . I’m not so good at this dating thing.”

“Oh, is this a date?” 

Iori stuttered. Was he somehow mistaking Tenn’s intention? “I-is it not? Isn’t that why you asked me out today?”

“No, I’m glad you also think of it like that. I was afraid you’d think I was moving too fast. I didn’t want to scare you off,” He smiled gently. “I’m serious about this. . . about us. Wherever this leads, I want to see it through with you if you don’t mind.”

“Nanase-san. . . ” Iori’s head was still spinning. Tenn was so honest. Iori shared the same feelings. He wanted to see where this would all lead which was why he had agreed to Tenn’s date, but actually admitting these desires out loud were well out of his comfort zone. However, he didn’t want to lead Tenn to believe that he was skeptical about their relationship as fated mates. “I don’t mind at all.”

“I’m glad,” Tenn perked up, rejuvenated by the assurance. “Now, Iori. Where to next?”

“Perhaps. . .” Iori chuckled in amusement. “Would you like to visit my family’s bakery?”

“Of course, I would love to!”

The smell that emitted from the alpha’s exclamation nearly caused Iori to swoon. Well, he was certainly more excited than Iori would have imagined. His face bloomed red in an instant and he had to avoid looking the alpha in the eye if he wanted to keep his shaking exhausted legs from collapsing underneath him. 

“Alright then. Follow me.”

Nagi once again found himself in the Izumi Family Bakery _Fonte Chocolat_. He didn’t work there, he just liked hanging around Mitsuki. He didn’t have a job and luckily his family fortune provided for him well enough to spend his days leisurely like this with friends. Despite all his free time, Nagi was not a lazy person.

Now, if Mitsuki were to ask him why he still hung around so often he would tell him he just enjoyed talking to all the cute ladies who came in to shop, but really he had stayed for the _action_ . Now, it doesn't happen often, but when it did Nagi was always the first one in line to witness it. So when Nagi had heard that Iori was going on a date with the anonymous fated alpha that Saturday he had made it his mission to see it through from beginning to end. He had gotten to Fonte Chocolat early enough that the doors to the bakery where not open yet but that did not stop him. He knew the door would be unlocked when he got there since the Izumi family liked to prop open their doors sometimes to combat the heat of the kitchen with the early morning breeze. He made his way in early enough to witness Mr. and Mrs. Izumi preheating their ovens and laying out the ingredients for the day. He bid them a hello and a good natured hug that the both of them received with equal enthusiasm, then he made his way upstairs where he knew Mitsuki would be preparing breakfast for all of them. When he got there Mitsuki was in the kitchen, however instead of cooking, he was having a heated argument with the youngest Izumi circling around the kitchen island counter on opposite sides. Mitsuki was holding an omega’s collar in his hands telling Iori to put it on and Iori, in an uncharacteristic manner, actually _hissed_ at Mitsuki and refused to do so. It was all very amusing to Nagi who never got to experience anything he considered fun outside of his beloved anime. He watched the two brothers chase each other around the counter a few times before decidingly stepping in to swoop Mitsuki off his feet and away from the bristling omega to then resolve their issue with reason rather than force.

When it was time for Iori to leave, Nagi saw Iori to the back door. He followed behind the omega like an one-man entourage with his coat in one hand and a lint roller in the other ready to see his lord out to his date looking his absolute best.

“Almost ready and. . . Perfect!” He exclaimed with a dramatic flick of his wrist once he deemed that Iori’s person was dust and lint free. “Off you go to see your charming alpha prince who awaits you.”

“Rokuya-san, you’re too much.” He deadpanned.

“No, I’m just trying to make sure our little Izumi is seen as handsome as he truly is,” He reached out and tucked one side of Iori’s hair gently behind his ear. “That’s better. That alpha is really lucky, you know?”

“Why are you doing this?” Iori asked skeptically, flinching slightly at the hand that brushed against his face.

“Someone has to! Your family is too shy so it’s up to me to show you how it’s done.”

“My parents seemed okay with it, but nii-san is completely against this.”

“ _Oh no_. He’s your number one fan.” Nagi defended.

“I’m not so sure about that. It’s the first time I’ve seen nii-san so adverse to me seeing anyone.”

“Oh Iori. He’s not against it. He worries for you. Your family are betas, they don’t understand the secondary genders the same way we do. Trust me, he’s always on your side even if it doesn’t seem like it. Just give him some time.” He soothed.

His words seemed to work to soothe the omega’s worries a little.

“Thank you, Rokuya-san,” He bowed courteously. “Then, I’ll be leaving.”

“So what are your plans for today?” Nagi asked while Iori bent down to put on his shoes.

“I’m not sure. He said he had something planned but I’m not sure what it is.”

“You should bring him here.” He suggested.

“I’m not sure if our plans will allow it.”

“If you get the chance, please bring him by. We’ll offer him a few sweets to take home.”

“I don’t think that’s for you to decide,” He chuckled. “But, I’ll think about it.”

That counted as a success in Nagi’s books. As soon as Iori had mentioned that his plans were not finite he knew what it meant. The two of them were just getting to know each other so whatever plans they had probably consisted of someplace where they could sit and talk for awhile. If things went we well they’d possibly relocate but be too immersed in their conversation that neither would be occupied by their surroundings. Nagi has been on his own handful of dates and had experienced the same phenomenon with more than one person. By the time they realize they had just been roaming around aimlessly they might finally find something to do. They’d be stumped. But now Nagi had just planted the idea of visiting the bakery in Iori’s mind meaning he was bound to recall it when his conscious finally caught up to him.

This was why Nagi had spent a majority of the day waiting for something to happen as it was bound to happen. He was sure of it.

The bakery doors were propped open that day allowing the sweet alluring smell of baked breads and pastries to seep into the surrounding streets occasionally catching a few people passing by in it’s temptations. It was quite funny to Nagi to think that if Mitsuki didn’t work in a bakery perhaps he would come to a better understanding of the nature of alphas and omegas. With the door open, and a trained nose, Nagi could smell the familiar scent that belonged to Iori approach the entrance of _Fonte Chocolat_.

Just outside the bakery, Iori took a deep breath.

“Is something wrong?” Tenn asked. When the promised sign of Iori’s family bakery came in sight, Tenn’s heart began to race.

Iori, too, couldn’t conceal his nervousness. He gave Tenn’s hand a light squeeze. “It’s nothing. I’m just wondering if Rokuya-san was really right.”

“Hmm?” Tenn didn’t understand what Iori was talking about but he had no time to ask as the bakery doors quickly drew near.

As soon as they stepped in, they were greeted by the ever exuberant Nagi.

“Iori! Back so soon?”

“Hello again, Rokuya-san. Where is everyone?”

“Your dad and Mitsu are in the kitchen. Your mom left for the day to visit your granny.”

“I see. Then, if you’ll excuse us.”

Nagi firmly stepped in Iori’s path when he tried to walk around him. “Iori,” He began, smiling sweetly. “Are you going to introduce me to your new friend?”

“Right. . .” He mumbled. “Nanase-san, this is Rokuya-san. He’s a friend of nii-san.”

“Hello, it’s nice to m--” Tenn couldn’t finish his greeting as he was suddenly enveloped in a tight hug from a tall handsome foreigner. He was so taken aback by the gesture he had no idea what he had been saying even after he was let go.

“It’s so nice to meet you. You must be the alpha we’ve all heard about.”

“I. . . suppose so.”

“Come in, come in!” Have a look around while I go and get the others” Nagi was gone in a flash, leaving the two nervously courting couple alone in the middle of the bakery. Tenn looked around curiously, stepping in closer to Iori.

“This is a rather cute bakery your family has.” After a second of looking around, he leaned forward a fraction to take a better look at the breads and cakes on display. “Wow, everything looks so delicious.”

“Thank you. Our family works hard to make the best looking and best tasting cakes in Japan.”

“Wow, that’s quite the claim. Now you’ve got me curious.”

“I can give you a few items to try if you would like?”

“I would love that.”

First to come out of the kitchen was Mr. Izumi. He was a polite but rather stoic man. He greeted Tenn like he would any customer even after Iori explained who he was.

“It’s nice to meet you. I’ll leave my son is in your care.” Was all he said. 

“I will look after him the best I can. You have my word, sir.” Tenn bowed politely.

Mr. Izumi nodded and mumbled some sort of excuse about needing to get back to work.

It wasn’t so bad meeting Iori’s parents., Tenn thought. Albeit he had only met Mr. Izumi who appeared mild and non threatening, but now the real challenge began if the sudden spike of nervousness emitting from Iori’s scent was anything to go by. It was time to meet Iori’s older brother. Tenn took a quick sniff of the air to try and assess what he might be facing. From the way Iori spoke about his brother Tenn expected a taller, imposing perhaps, figure of an overprotective alpha, or even omega. No, not an omega, Iori had mentioned before that he was the only omega in his family. He gathered that the older Izumi was highly appraised by the younger and thus led Tenn to believe that big brother Izumi might have been someone like a second parent. But when Tenn tested the air all he could smell was Iori’s potent scent beside him, enhanced by the bond, a fainter version of the alpha who had greeted them at the door, and a variety of faded scents from the people who have passed through the shop recently.

From inside the kitchen, Nagi had told the bata men about their new visitor and encouraged Mr. Izumi to go and say hi while he stopped and talked to Mitsuki for a little bit.

“Remember to smile Mitsuki.” Nagi beamed, giving his friend a mock example by pulling upwards at the corner of his own lips.

“I know what to do! Don’t act like I’m gonna chase him off or something,” Mitsuki snapped in annoyance. “I’m curious, let me through, Nagi!”

“No, no, not yet! We’re building the tension.”

“Building the tension? What are you talking about?”

Mr. Izumi came back into the kitchen just a few seconds after, nodding to the two boys by the door in acknowledgement. Mitsuki piqued and leaned close to his dad.

“So, dad? What do you think of him?”

“Seems nice.” He shrugged noncommittally.

“Come on, dad, give me something to work with here. That’s all you have to say about Iori’s _boyfriend_?”

“Is that what’s going on?”

“Yes, dad!”

Mr. Izumi threw his head back and laughed at his son. “Calm down, Mitsu. I’m kidding. If you’re so worried why don’t you go and take a look for yourself?”

Both Iori and Tenn jumped when the kitchen door suddenly swung open and out came Mitsuki looking rather displeased with Nagi looming closely behind him, however his entire demeanor changes when his eyes fell on Iori and the stranger beside him, their hands entwined at their sides.

“Hello, you must be Iori’s fated mate?” He greeted cheerfully and offered Tenn a hand to shake.

“Y-yes, that’s me. My name is Tenn Nanase,” Tenn shook the offered hand bowed politely. Upon closer inspection Tenn realized the shorter - and supposedly older - male wasn’t an alpha, he didn’t smell like anything the same way an alpha using neutralizers might, he just didn’t have a scent at all. He was a beta. On first impressions Tenn never would have guessed the other male to be an alpha anyway but the impression Iori gave of his brother seemed rather intimidating in a sense. Tenn didn’t have any prejudice against any of the secondary gender but if he was being honest, he was probably more intimidated by the older Izumi brother as a beta than with the idea of him being an alpha. Betas were much harder to read without scents.

“I’m Mitsuki Izumi, It’s very nice to meet you.” Mitsuki beamed. “Is it alright if I call you Tenn?”

“That’s fine, Mitsuki-san,” Tenn still couldn’t completely grasp the difference between Iori and Mitsuki. Mitsuki was short and cheerful with a smile that made others feel like he was on their side while Iori was reserved and didn’t smile easily. But he supposed, in a way, it was quite similar to the relation between him and his own brother. “Thank you for having me. Your family bakery is quite cute. Everything looks really delicious.” He admitted honestly.

“Thank you! Would you like to try any?” At the offer, Nagi retreated wordlessly into the kitchen and quickly returned with a small sample tray piled with an assortment of treats they usually prepared to hand out for the lunch rush in the afternoon. 

“Oh no, I don’t want to impose.”

“Don’t worry about it, this is what we do. Have you two eaten yet?”

The two boys shook their heads in confirmation. They both took a seat in one of the nearby tables where Nagi had placed the tray. Tenn admired the assortment in front of him with excitement.

“Thank you for the food,” He said taking the fork Iori passed to him.

Bon Appétit, Gentlemen. These where specially made by Mitsuki himself!”

“Hey, you don’t have to mention that. Half of them were made by mom so don’t give me too much credit,” He chuckled.

Tenn smiled amiably in that way of his that made Iori’s heart race. Iori watched as Tenn cut into one of the small cake pieces with his fork and lifted it to his lips. Tenn hummed blissfully.

“This is really good, Mitsuki-san!” “Of course. Nii-san is best at what he does.” Iori praised, encouraging Tenn to try a few of the other samples and taking a few bites of some himself.

Mitsuki ducked his head in embarrassment. Betas couldn’t sense pheromones but he liked to consider himself a good judge of character and, honestly, he was very glad that he had been very wrong about Tenn. He wasn’t self imposing like many of the other alphas he had met before, he was polite, well mannered, and seemed to care deeply for Iori if the soft sideway glances he threw the omega’s way when he wasn’t looking was anything to go by. He was assured in his opinion when he witnessed the way the couple melted into each other’s gazes when they eyes connected. _I guess this is what you call the honeymoon phase_ , he thought. Yes, it was still rather strange to see Iori act this way but it was bound to happen eventually with Iori’s surprisingly orthodox morals.

The day was still young and as much as Iori and Tenn would have liked to spend more time together the bakery was still open and needed to be run. The thought of finding some other location to retreat to had been considered but their long walk earlier had tired them out more than they expected. Nagi had suggested that they head up stairs together but before either Tenn or Iori could decline Mitsuki had firmly shot down the idea. “Oh no, none of that until you two have gone on more than five proper dates.” He had said. Reasonable enough, Tenn agreed. Meeting Mitsuki and their father casually like this had been one thing, but stepping into Iori’s home would have to require a little more mental preparation so it was easily decided that their successful first date would end here with just a little bitter parting, and some sweet snacks to take home.

“Thank you for the gift. Riku will be very excited to try these.”

“Get home safely, Nanase-san.”

The atmosphere became a little sullen as the time to depart was here. Tenn smiled encouragingly, flicking his finger underneath Iori’s chin. “I’ll call you later tonight, okay? And feel free to text me whenever you like. I’ll be waiting.” He added in a whisper.

Iori nodded. “Me too.”

With a final smile Tenn stepped away from Iori but instead of turning and heading towards the door behind him to leave he walked past Iori and toward Mitsuki.

Confused, Mitsuki blink up owlishly.

“Mitsuki-san, I mentioned this to Iori the other day and I would like to uphold my promise,” He began. He then took a step back, placed his arms at his side, careful with his box of sweets, and bowed deeply. “I’m sorry for scenting your brother like a stereotypical sex crazed alpha when we first met and making the both of you feel uncomfortable. It was thoughtless of me. I’ve already apologized to Iori and he’s forgiven me. I hope you can find it in yourself to forgive me as well. I promise something like that won't ever happen again.”

Mitsuki sputtered at a loss for words and Iori, just as shocked, covered his crimson face behind both hands. There were a few customers in the store at the time and many of them had turned their attention to the scene.

“Okay, okay,” Mitsuki prompted the alpha back upwards and began pushing him toward the open doors. “I forgive you. Just, please go before you embarrass us too!”

Mitsuki let out a sigh as Tenn finally left then turned to apologize to the occupying customers for what they had just witnessed. A few of them laughed in amusement and went about their shopping while others didn’t say a thing at all. Iori had gone ahead and hidden himself behind the counter from embarrassment. Mitsuki giggled and crouched down next to his little brother.

“That’s quite an interesting man you’ve got their, Iori.” He snickered.

“So you don’t hate him?”

“What? Of course, not. Did you think I could actually hate anyone? I think he’s a good match for you,” He gave Iori a playful shove. “He’s the cute type, too; he’s right up your alley don’t you think?”

The noise that escaped Iori was a little short to the sound of a dying animal.

Nagi chose that moment to step in while Mitsuki had to turn his attention to a customer at the register. He crouched down and smiled at Iori, his scent smelling happier and more excited than Iori had ever smelled before. Curiously, he peeked up at the alpha between his fingers.

“Why are you so happy?” He asked cautiously.

“Didn’t I tell you everything would be okay?”

“I guess you did.”

“Oh, this is so wonderful! It’s not everyday that you get to see a fated couple grow together. Oh, I know! I’m going to tell everyone I know and we can all celebrate together!” He exclaimed.

“Rokuya-san, no!” He sighed. “If you really want to celebrate why don’t you find a mate for yourself?”

“No, thank you,” Nagi replied without a hint of hesitancy. Iori blinked at him.

“Why not?”

“I’m happy where I am.” Was his cryptic reply.

There were many times when Iori couldn't understand Nagi in the slightest. Many of the times it was a cultural misunderstanding but often enough it was times when Iori just couldn’t understand what was going on inside the other’s head. But he supposed it didn’t matter. If Nagi didn’t want a mate then that was his choice, even if the idea still baffled Iori who had just experienced a fated bond.

“You’re very strange, Rokuya-san.”

“Thank you!”

Iori was tired and he desperately wanted to lay down. He got up from his hiding spot and made his way home, passing his father in the kitchen

“How did everything go?” He asked.

Iori paused and heaved a sigh. “Nanase-san went home.”

“And how are you feeling?”

A pause, then, “This is so strange, dad,” He sighed.

Mr. Izumi gave one look his youngest son and put aside the bowl he had been mixing and walked to his son, drawing him into a warm hug. Iori buried his face in his father’s shoulder and hugged him back. It felt nice and comforting. His family had always been the best at putting him at ease. They stayed like that for a second, Mr. Izumi rubbing Iori’s back in calming motions.

Then Mr. Izumi said, “I think I can understand what you must be feeling.”

“You do?” Iori asked, not moving in the slightest.

“In a way, yes. You see, I love your mother very much and there are some times when I can’t stand to have her anywhere but by my side. I’m guessing it’s a lot like that but amplified. It’s a lot to take in all at once I assume, especially for someone who’s had no experience with it at all. It must be hard.” He prompted Iori to lean back and look at him. He gave his son a soft smile. “The worst of it will pass eventually and when it does, things will get _so much_ better.”

Iori took those words to heart. He believed them without a doubt. For now his only option was to relieve the ache in his chest the best he could until the pull of the fated bond grew less taut. It’s going to take a lot out of Iori but if he was going to commit to the bond then there are going to be a lot of sacrifices made to Iori’s comfort and daily life. Many of them beginning _now_.

He thanked his father and made his way up the stairs to prepare dinner. With their mother out of the house and the other men working, it was up to Iori to start preparations on their dinner. He had sent a quick message of ‘ _text me when you’ve made it home_ ’ before beginning to collect all the necessary ingredients. He wasn’t the best cook like Mitsuki or their mom were but he was good enough at it to know how to cook anything without ruining it. He had just set the rice cooker when his phone lit up with a notification.

‘ _I’m home_ ,’ It read.

Iori made sure the stove didn’t need his attention before replying.

‘ _I’m glad you made it home_ ,’ after a pause he willed himself to add, ‘ _I miss you_.” His face lit up with a bright blush. He stated at the message and the pause before the reply made him sweat. He didn’t have to wait long.

‘ _I miss you, too, Iori. Thank you for texting me first. I had a wonderful time today_.’

Iori was glad. As we was typing his reply to share his sentiment another message came in.

‘ _Riku’s loving the short cake. He ate it all before I could have a bite._ ’

Iori stared. It was such a simple message but it burned the back bottom of his stomach that he couldn’t quite place. I was odd enough that Iori decided to occupy his mind with the pot on the stove to make sure it’s contents where cooking nicely before giving a reply.

‘ _There’s plenty where that came from. I can give you some more another time._ ’

‘ _Thank you. I was looking forward to that short cake._ ’ He tagged a pouting emoji at the end of the message that made Iori smile.

‘ _By the way, Nanase san. Is there anything specific that you like?_ ’

‘ _I like you._ ’

‘ _I meant sweets!!!_ ’ Iori resisted the urge to toss his phone across the room. ‘ _If there’s anything specific that you like I can try my best to make it for you._ ’

‘Hm. . . Donuts.’

‘ _Donuts, huh? Our shop doesn’t make those regularly but I’m sure we have a recipe for them somewhere that I can use._ ’

‘ _Thank you so much, Iori! But you don’t have to do that sort of thing for me though._ ’

Iori frowned.

‘ _I want to do it for you._ ’

‘ _If that’s what you want then please make me a mountain of donuts!_ ’

Their conversation slowly ebbed to silence from there as the two of them continued on with their daily routines. Iori had to admit that the short conversation had done wonders to ease the ache in his chest and allowed him to focus on finishing his portion of dinner. It was still early and Iori still hadn’t had a proper meal so he took some of the finished rice from the rice cooker and gathered a quick meal to eat at the table alone. He went about recalling the day’s events as he chewed pensively. 

Tenn had been charming and beautiful, their conversations had carried easily, and they never seemed to run out of things to talk about. It was fun watching Tenn talk about theater and singing and acting. He wasn’t as familiar with it as Mitsuki who had an adept knowledge of music past and present, but Tenn was more than happy to explain things to Iori who showed interest by asking questions. The same could be said about Iori who felt like Tenn was never bored about the things that caught his interest. It was fun, he concluded. And he would really love to do it again some time, preferably somewhere quieter, and darker. . . but that will have to wait for another time, he shook his head and sighed.

The bond of fate really was something.


End file.
